Like daughter, like trouble
by Dr. Lizard Bugg
Summary: A simple family walk is all Reggie asks for.  OC character ;


Like daughter, like trouble

*This is another one of my weird stories of Buddy and Reggie's future ;) They're non-mutants so, I hope you enjoy, guys/gals!*

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon in the city of . The sun slowly gazed down over the horizon, shimmering colorfully over the ocean twinkling with natural beauty, bringing tranquility to the meddlesome community. The parks lights were beginning to turn on as some mothers were calling to there children. The children complained, but came to there mothers with open arms. Except for one...<p>

"Rosaleen Flood! You come down from there this instant!" Yelled a male duck.

Reginald Bushroot was his name. A shy, botanist that worked at the University lab of . And a mother to say the least. It was late and it was time for diner (that was probably cold by now).

The botanist was wandering under a large oak tree that was planted next to the park. He and his partner: Bud Flood. An ex-salesman who owned a large water bottled factory, was waiting for there only child: Rosaleen Flood.

"Rosaleen! If your not down here by the time I count to 10," he breathed. "Your gonna be in big trouble young lady!"

The small canine rolled her blue eyes at her mother. He never gave her a chance to do anything she wanted to do. Gazing down from the large tree, she rested on a thick branch and spread her arms out like she was flying.

"Look mom!" She cried. "I'm flying!" Making airplane noises with her lips, not paying attention to her mothers threat.

Reggie groaned. "Buddy! Control your daughter!" He turned to the satisfying canine who was enjoying the show of daughter/mother arguments. Taking place next to his flustered companion, Buddy wrapped a supporting arm around him and sneaking a peck on his bald head.

"Relax, love. She's just enjoying the view like I am." Buddy whispered. Hoping to calm down his partner.

But his little comment didn't anticipate the worried mallard. "I'm gonna get her," he spoke out. Releasing himself from his lovers grasp and motioning himself to the tree.

The canine's ears perked. "Wha-!" His question was answered with Reggie trying to climb on one side of the oak tree.

"Reggie! Don't-" Hurling his arms around the Reggie's waist, pulling him away from the tree.

"Buddy!" Reggie protested. "She could fall and I have to-" But his words where heard by death ears. Buddy couldn't understand why he was always worried about everything there little Rosy did. Yeah, he had those days too. But, not every second of every day! This was getting out of hand and Reggie REALLY needed to calm down.

Wiping the trembling duck to face him, he took a deep sigh and spoke. "Are you nervous? Scared? Not sure how to control it? Then look no more! Bud Flood is here to satisfy your relief and care!" The canine jargoned.

As Buddy and Reggie were talking, Rosaleen was steering herself down, going branch by branch at a time. Soon reaching the closest branch from the ground, she stretched out her foot and pressed it lightly on the branch. But when she put both feet on the branch broke, now dangling from the closest limb and held on tight.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She called down.

"Buddy do something!" The botanist pleaded. Reaching out his hands as if it was raining gold, hoping to catch his daughter.

Buddy rushed to his daughter, extending his arms high, scanning the tree for any other branches that she could step on. "Rosy, listen now. I want you to let go- and I'll catch you," he added. "I promise." Reassuring his scared daughter _and_ Reggie.

Rosaleen hesitately let go, pleased to feel in her father's hold. She looked up and was disappointed at her father's frown. Her ears dropped as she felt her mother grasp away from her father.

"Oh, my baby! My sweet child!" Reggie sobbed. Stroking his daughters black hair as he squeezed her closer. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again!"

Both dogs stared surprisingly at the mallard's outburst. Reggie never demanded anything with yelling, especially at Rosaleen. Buddy couldn't help but smile at his lovers defensive command. He needed to lay down some rules with sternness. Usually the botanist would have him do the serious talk and he be the shy one of parenting. Yes, he would definitely have a talk with his child, but for now he let his lover take the wheel.

The upset 'mother' continued to cry, thanking God that his only child was OK. He didn't know what he do if anything happened to his little Rosy. Buddy and him couldn't bare anymore children after the first time... He didn't want to think about that right now. All he wanted to do was hold his baby close and NEVER let her go.

"Come on," commanded Buddy. "Lets go home." Extending a hand to his lover, he shot his daughter a 'You-better-have-a-apology-planned-out-when-we-get-home' look. Wiping the botanist tears away they started to walk down the sidewalk home.

Rosaleen gazed down at the ground. Guilt gripped her as she walked with her parents, holding onto there hands. _I should've listened to mom..._

"Mommy?"

Reggie continued to walk. "Yes, Rose?"

She gulped. "I'm sorry..."

Both parents stopped and turned there attention to the child. "I shouldn't have climbed that tree," she went on. "I just wanted to show you I can take care of myself..." She looked up at her parents. There faces were emotionless as they exchanged each other unknown glances. She felt rocks in her stomach, waiting for there reply.

Buddy spoke first. "Rosaleen, what you did was foolish and dangerous. You had your mother worried sick! And I too, was pretty freaked out, knowing my only daughter could've been hurt or possibly-" He shivered at the thought. "Never mind..."

Rosaleen opened her mouth, but her father continued. "I am proud of you for apologizing to your mother." Turning his gaze to the quiet duck. Motioning a hand to give him a turn to talk.

Reggie cleared his throat. "Honey, I didn't want you to feel like you HAD to win your trust over something dangerous," he knelt down. "I trust you Rosy with my life. And don't think that there isn't a moment in your life that I will always be proud of you," Reggie leaned forward and pulled her into a hug. "I love you, Rosaleen. No matter what!"

Rosaleen stood still in the embrace. She kicked herself mentally when she felt tears form in her eyes. Even though she was still young, she still didn't like being treated as a puppy. But her mother's love was overwhelming, her mother was the best! Helping with her homework, teaching her new things about life, and sometimes he would take her to his job and tell her stories about how he and her father's past.

He was always there when she needed him...

She felt more tears appear, streaming down her cheeks. "Mommy," she whimpered. Throwing herself around Reggie's neck, she cried her little heart out, glad that nobody was pulling apart the wet embrace.

"Mommy," she moaned, clutching her little fingers onto Reggie's coat.

"Shh... I'm here, baby. I'm here." Reggie cooed, gripping tighter.

The grown canine enjoyed this meaningful moment. He loved how Reggie spoke through the heart and soul, meaning every word of truth. He made have not been in the hug, but he could feel the love-bond that was between the two animals. He was thankful for having such a wonderful family. Unlike Brooke. When they were together, she was always worried about her hair or the money Buddy was making at the water-bottled factory. She was a selfish mutt and didn't deserve his other two sons; Rill and Eddie.

But no thanks to court rules, he couldn't see his sons without their mothers permission. _Bitch._ He didn't need her, though. He had his Reggie and his little Rosy...

Buddy swiftly padded up to his family, joining in there devoted hug. He took in every second he had with the ones that meaned more to him than his own life.

Tme went by and it was now dark. Buddy opened his eyes and immediately turned to his family, which knelt half asleep near the concrete. He smiled, shaking Reggie gently to wake him and go home. With more pressure to wake up his companion, Buddy rolled his eyes and lifted both exhausted treasures over his broad-shoulder, making his way home.

* * *

><p>Grasping onto the door handle, he motioned the door open and closed it behind. Without taking time to remove his shoes and coat he made his way up the stairs, trying to be quiet as he could. He smiled at the sleeping duck who was muttering something in his sleep. There daughter was drooling on his forearm, twitching slightly from a dream she was having.<p>

He finally reached there bedroom, struggling to open the door without waking up his partner and child. The door opened and Buddy came in with open arms.

Well, half-open anyway... His hands only got to take in the 'openly' welcome of his home.

Unzipping there coats off carefully, Buddy threw them to the side as he removed the bed sheets. Placing each one down gently on the soft covers and sneaking a kiss on there cheeks. He slipped himself next to the botanist, picking him up and eased him on his chest. Buddy stroked his loves head tenderly, chuckling at the cute noises he was making. He gave one last glance at his sleeping daughter who was snuggled next to Buddy's torso, she looked happy and in peace.

_Just like her mother._

He yawned. Positioning down his body, ready for a good-nights sleep. In no time, everything around him wasn't there. Just the ones he loved and in his dreams.

And that's all he ever needed.

* * *

><p>*Aww! Family moment with yaoi X) My poor little OC, she almost got hurt T.T What you guys think? I thinks she adorable! And yes, Buddy is a serious dad. I hope you enjoyed and your gonna be seeing more of Rosaleen in the future, so until then thanks for reading! Review, review!*<p> 


End file.
